Shelving systems are often utilized to support and display products. Some shelving systems are configured to hold multiple products stacked behind each other and to rely on gravity to move products forward towards the front of a shelf when a product at the front of the shelf has been removed. Sometimes products disposed with respect to these shelving systems can “hang” or do not automatically feed to the front of the shelf when the product at the front of the shelf has been removed, reducing visibility of available products to the customer and requiring a retail associate to manually urge the products forward.